


流浪缅因饲养指南

by Miss_Firewood



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Firewood/pseuds/Miss_Firewood
Summary: 如何让猫咪相信他是一只被爱的好猫咪？





	流浪缅因饲养指南

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是随便起的，如你们所见，与正文无关。杰克苏真*糖*爹文学，OMC全程无姓名（欢迎代入），用来自娱自乐所以文字没什么雕琢满是语病，写着写着逐渐偏离设想文风突变。  
> 如有冒犯，别骂我，留着力气嗑薇。啾咪>3

手腕上套着皮质的手环，另一头连着床角的柱子。脚固定在金属杆的两头，所以双腿无法合拢。Zac就是这样被拘束着跪在床的边缘。

房间里温度有点高，或许因此有些氧气稀薄，Zac想，因为他觉得呼吸困难。他不知道自己跪在这儿多久了，这个时候他想起来爱因斯坦用来比喻相对论的话，他想拿这个开玩笑，等男人终于过来的时候撒娇抱怨时钟走得好慢，逗他发出一声轻笑。“至少我总能让别人笑。”这个幻想场景让他没那么恐慌， 但安静仍旧显得难以忍受。最终脚步声停在他身后的时候，他什么都没说，乖顺地沉默着。

“Zac，记得我们之前讨论过的吗？告诉我，安全词是什么。”

“记得，先生。是fluffy kitty 。”

“好，接下来我会打你屁股，如果你真的无法承受，说出这个词我就会停下，其他任何话、你的眼泪，都没有用。但是在极限之前，希望你能做个好孩子，尽最大努力承受。你能做个好孩子吗？”

Zach花了几秒才找回自己的声音。“能，先生。”，他说。

他们刚商量好这事的时候Zac偷偷观察过男人的手。男人有一双大手，指甲很短，棱角分明，总是干燥的，骨节也透着坚毅的感觉－－

第一巴掌在他出神的时候落下。一开始他几乎没感觉到痛。痛过头反而先是麻，然后慢慢变成痛，被打的地方像是在烧。男人的抚摸更是雪上加霜。并不柔软的指腹擦过灼痛的地方，Zac轻声抽了一口气。

男人有意等他适应，第二巴掌来得不快，但下手一样重。“你做的很好”，他说，然后又一次掌掴手下的臀肉。这次有些不同，他下手的地方与已经红肿起来的地方开始重叠，带来平方级的疼痛。Zac重重地呼吸，小幅度扭动了一下。

男人的仁慈到了头，接下来的巴掌毫不留情地一个接一个落下来。臀肉上的指痕交叠起来，变成一个个血点。直到好几巴掌之后Zac才开始小声痛呼，下意识躲闪，尽管没有多少躲闪空间。和很多Dom不同，男人从来不会要求他保持安静与静止。

“到现在为止你都很乖，”男人说，“最后十下，我希望你数出声。”

“好的，”声音有点哑，Zac清了清嗓子说，“好的，先生。”

“十。”Zac试着不去躲……但是太难了。男人留下的指印凸出来，一个盖着一个，他仿佛觉得自己在被打碎，重新拼起来，又打碎。

“九。”他把额头抵在床上，用力吐气。他的头发湿了，身上也冒着冷汗，拳头攥得紧紧的，整个人都绷着。

“八。”

“七。”

“六。”最后十下，他又想起相对论的笑话，太漫长了。床角的金属链子哗啦作响，被拉成直线，拘束带把他的手腕磨得发红，身后男人抓着他的大腿，他想要蜷缩起来，却被迫维持着打开自己的模样。

“五。”下巴上滴下来一滴水，Zac才发现自己哭了。

“四。”

“三……哦不。”他呜咽，“好痛。”男人温柔地抚摸他的大腿，俯下身亲吻他的腰背，说，“就快结束了，你做得很好。”

“二。”他几乎在尖叫。

最后一下。Zac的头埋在臂弯里，没有出声。

“数出来，Zac。”

Zac.的声音发抖，小到几乎听不见。他说，“……一。”

男人没有计较他的“态度问题”－－他们不是这种类型的关系－－他跪在床边抚摸Zac的头发，亲吻他的耳朵。他说，“嘿，宝贝，你做得很好。我会奖励你的，好吗？” 

男人没解开拘束带，Zac看不见他在做什么。他觉得自己的胃缩成一团，直到一个湿软的东西贴上他的屁股。

男人在舔他。这个认知让他揪住的床单。他们没讨论过这个，这甚至不在他的幻想清单里。他很干净－－当然的，他一向如此。但这还是……太过了。Zac硬的速度甚至令他觉得羞耻，像个青春期小男孩。

Zac还红肿着，男人的呼吸落在被舔湿的地方，让灼痛发麻的皮肤感觉到一点凉。他顺着臀缝舔到肛口，Zac把自己准备得很好，又湿又柔软，舌头轻而易举地操进去，那一圈肌肉随着Zac乱七八糟的呼吸声收缩。Zac艰难地支撑着跪趴的姿势，他的腰软得要命，马上就要塌下去，其实他现在看起来像一只发情的大猫，趴在地上伸长了前爪，冲着主人竖起尾巴摇晃屁股。男人搂住他的腰，又腾出一只手抚摸他的阴茎，圈住柱身挤压，拇指摩擦前面敏感的皮肤，把溢出来的几滴前液抹去。

男人的阴茎顶着他，Zac突然想起来自己读过的饥渴推文，大部分读起来都很好笑但此刻居然显得恰如其分。或许应该请求男人操他，他不知道，或许应该给他一些暗示，一声呻吟。他听见男人憋不住笑，喷气的声音不大，但是他很熟悉，接着男人的阴茎慢慢撑开他直到把最深处填满。括约肌被扩张和摩擦的感觉让Zac很难不叫出声，他胡言乱语着“更多，更多，求你了爹地”之类的话。男人给他的快感多得像溺爱，他记得Zac喜欢被操哪个地方，也没忘记照顾他的男孩的阴茎。Zac没花多久就射在男人手里，男人让他翻过身来，把手上的精液擦在他大腿上，他甚至不知道男人什么时候解开的束缚。Zac的眼眶还有点红，睫毛湿着黏在一起，要哭不哭的样子。男人又操了几下，然后把阴茎抽出来，压在Zac身上吻他，吻他的耳朵、眉骨和鼻尖，抓着他的手抚摸自己。他也射在Zac腿上，还故意把它涂开，两个人的精液混在一起，放荡中带点煽情。

男人给了Zac一个长长的吻，吻得他几乎喘不过气。Zac觉得自己应该说点什么，但是喉咙像是被什么堵住了，弄丢的声音变成眼泪涌出来，他有点羞耻。

“嘘－－别哭，”男人抵着他的额头，“Zac，宝贝，别哭，好吗？”

“你一直都做得很好，今天的这些、所有事情。”他说，“ **你值得一切。** ”

 


End file.
